Dramione: Time Won't Part Us
by FreddieQueen
Summary: Through time, Draco and Hermione keep missing each other. Will they eventually end up together? Set up in multiple historical eras. Dramione. Now being Beta'd by Lizzie Sung!
1. The Ice Age

**A/N: This fanfic is based on the AXE commercial, Don't Rely On Fate. I just thought it would be a good story for my favourite pairing, Dramione. If you find any grammar or spelling mistakes, I'm sorry, English is my third language. My first fanfic. However, I do not mind if you go harsh on me. I think that will only help me to improve my writing skills.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, unfortunately.

Chapter 1: The Ice Age.

Drac was pretty tired after chasing and cornering a mammoth all the way to the Big Wall. He sat down to make a dagger out of one of its bones and watched the women of his clan clean the skin of the gigantic beast. There was one girl in particular he liked to watch. She graciously scraped away the remaining mammoth blood, as if the thick skin was fragile. She laughed at the girl next to her and he thought she had the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

His long, silver-blonde hair blew in his face. There was a heavy wind. He was surrounded by white; white snow, white ground, white hair. And yet, there she sat-the brown-haired girl with the warm brown eyes. Her hands looked softer than any other hands. He bet they were strong anyway.

Seeing her made him warm. He didn't understand what the funny feeling in his stomach was. Just looking at her made his head less heavy as if he was floating on air. He didn't need the skin of a beast as long as she was around.

Someone touched his shoulder, and he turned to see his mother nodding in approval. Did she know about the girl? His mother pointed at the newly made weapon Drac was holding. He handed it over to her and she smiled. She gestured towards the girl, as if she gave her approval. Then, she walked over to their tent where his father and the other men sat next to two piles. One of bones that was slowly shrinking and the other one growing with sharp knives and daggers.

Drac felt that it was now or never. He stood up. He was about to walk up to her when he heard a noise coming from below his feet. The ice he stood on broke and he fell into icy water. He saw the girl looking terrified, her brown eyes meeting his grey ones. His mother yelled, reached out to him and almost fell into the water.

He was swept away by the stream but his gaze never left the beautiful girl's.

 **A/N: I'm sorry if this was too short. I have no idea what language they spoke, so I just went for safe and added no dialogue. Next up will be the Roman Era, one of my favourites. There will be some dialogue in there, for sure. Please review!**


	2. The Roman Era

**A/N: The Dutch name of Draco Malfoy is Draco Malfidus. I used this name for Draco's latin name.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm very sorry I don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 2: The Roman Era.

'Ave, Dracus,' Blaisius Zabinus greeted Dracus Malfidus, a good friend of the family.

They were about to go to the great forum of Pompeii, where the little shops were crowded with the people shouting their prices and products. It was a beautiful day, too beautiful to stay inside. After visiting the market they would go to the thermae to have a good long bath.

As they walked to the forum they greeted some of the passing citizens who were familiar to them both. Dracus curiously studied his friend's face.'There's something different about you today,' he stated after a while. 'I'm not exactly sure what it is…'

Blaisius glanced quickly at the silver-haired boy.'What do you mean?' he asked.

'It's just your weird smirk. Is it Daphneia?'

Dracus was almost certain the girl had received some help from the gods if that was the reason for Blaisius' dreamy smile.

Blaisius nodded. 'You can't tell anyone.'

'The whole town knows you're getting married. Why even bother hiding your affection towards her?'

'I believe you're right.' Blaisius sighed. 'I guess I'm lucky even liking the one I'm going to spend the rest of my life with.'

They arrived at the forum and walked around, pausing at some of the merchants. Dracus looked for a gift he could surprise his mother with. A beautiful vase caught his attention and he moved fast. You never knew who got it first.

'I'll take this one,' he said quickly, handing the vase over to the large merchant.

He quickly looked around for Blaisius but, alas, there was no sign of him. Dracus thanked the merchant and let his eyes roam over the usual chaos of the big market. It was not Blaisius he found but a beautiful young lady with honey-coloured eyes and long brown curls. There was something about her he recognised. But he could not exactly place the thought.

The only thing he knew was that his feet moved on their own account -as if a strong force was pulling him towards her. He neared her. She was extraordinary pretty and he was amazed by her lovely smile.

A dangerous rumble filled the air and everyone at the forum looked up at Vesuvius. The volcano had not made that the terrifying noise for a long time. He tore his gaze from the fire-spewing mountain to look at the unknown girl. He had to reach her before they all died.

Panicked screams hurt his ears and all he could think of was the girl. The earth moved beneath his feet and he fell on the floor. But not once did he look away from the young woman. She looked terrified as she and her friend gathered as much food as they could. They were trying to escape when another earthquake swept their feet from the ground.

Dracus heard Blaisius call his name but the noises of the volcano and the scared people were louder. A massive pillar crushed him to the floor and there was nothing he could do.

The only thing he could do now was die without even knowing the name of the breath-taking young woman

 **A/N: I'm sorry if you wanted some dialogue between Draco and Hermione, but that is not coming anytime soon; Draco will attempt, but his path will be stricken by unfortunate events. I can tell you that it all ends well** **J**


End file.
